Road to Ostagar
by Viima
Summary: Duncan is recruited Darrian in the grey wardens and they begin they trip to Ostagar
1. Chapter 1

Darrian hugged Shiani gently; he felt a piece of rising in his throat. Then he sighed and let go.

"We will miss you." Shianni said, sadly.

Darrian turned and left Shianni resting in the bed.

He walked to the middle of the room and looked at his childhood home. He put coins he did take from palace on the table, he would hardly any use. They would be more useful to his family.

He checked his equipment's. Dagger, backpack, flint, a piece of candle, he was considering taking more food, but concluded that the gray warden would take care of it, and probably his future weapons as well so he left the dagger on the table. He checked cloak, the one he had taken from the palace. It was a good gray cloak. It would protect from the cold and wind.

He stepped out and closed door, he let out a surprisingly loud voice, sounding the final. The clouds that had risen in the sky during the night, opened at the same time and it started to rain.

His father was standing some distance away and turned to look at him.

Darrian opened his mouth to say something, even though he did not know what. But his father got him first.  
"Get going before I embarrass us both."

Darrian nodded and pulled the hood over his head when walked pass his father. Not because of the rain but that his father would see his tears.

Alienage was quiet and Darrian walked the deserted streets. Almost all elves were gone, rain had driven those away and rest were worried what would happened when news Vaughen dead would reach rest of city.

Yesterday's was supposed to be the happiest day of his life end of his childhood. Day what he would remember all his life, as his parents had remembered they own.

_Well I centrally would remember this day. Bloody weddings._

His steps felt heavy, a lot of shemlen was dead, by his hands. Soon the news spread throughout the city. What it would mean if guilty one could not get, he had taken responsibility for everything, saving Soris and perhaps a few other elves who take part of killing in the palace.

Would shemlen leave the other elves and alienagen alone or would the palace massacre lead retaliation to all the elves.

Vhenadahl- Tree of the people did soon became visible. The great and mighty, it dominated all alienage. He remembered the time when his parents had brought him here and told that the tree represented all of them. In it shade, elves celebrated, told stories, laughed and wept.  
Under this tree were his parents promised to each other, like everyone else.

_I did almost did that too._

Darrian did walk next to it, and placed his hands on the rough surface. Then he sighed, what he did expect, some kind of sign he hoped.  
_I really not believe any gods, shemlen or elven gods. None of them did offer any help._

"I just hope that no other would have the pay price of my actions." He said quietly.

Darrian sighed and walk past the tree, he did try look and remember alienage, I could be this was last time when he see it.

Soon he approached the gates of the alienage, Grey Warden was standing there waiting for him. As Darrian approach, warden turned to look at him.  
"Are you ready?" Warden asked.  
Darrian just nodded, he could not say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

They rode on toward the main gate Denerim. Large reinforced metal gates were now open, large number of people went it through. Merchants, laborers, farmers, soldiers, and many others sell they wares in the markets.

Darrian did his best stay on the saddle and did try keeping his face under the hood. Although Duncan was gray warden and enjoyed great prestige, but he certainly would not like to explain repeatedly why he had elvahan with him.

Especially when the news that the son of Arl of Denerim and other nobles, as well his guards had been killed and the killer was an elf. Soon, all the elves would be in danger. What he saw only few elves on the street and even these moving quickly. Perhaps the elders did have enough time to alert all the elves, who then returned to alienage or other sheltered place.  
Darrian hoped that the situation would remain calm; he remembered what the Guard captain had said to his soldiers. Captain did try to get all his soldiers on the city before the news of the dead's would spread. Darrian had noticed that lot of guards were on the streets.

And here he was riding off; to guilty of the massacre was released. So what would the shemlens do? Or rather, nobles, they were the ones he and the other elves should now be afraid. The nobility would not take it lightly that one of them have been killed and the fact that the killer was an elf. Even the noble killed has been sadistic and cruel.

On the other hand, he had killed a number of soldiers and guards too, as well as guard dogs. They had families and friends, what it would happen.

Horse stumbled and he did almost fall.  
_Focus. _He scolded himself. _You have plenty of time to think about things on the road._

They approached the gates and the guards. Darrian did keep his head down, although he did not believe it would help, especially when he was riding, looking more closely anybody would notice that he was too slim for shemlen.

"Hail, Gray Warden." said the guard, and waved his hand to Duncan, but did not seem to stop him. They rode through the gate, Darrian tried to stay in the saddle and keep his head down. Some of the guards looked at them and he expected at any moment someone to stop them.

Then they were outside, though Darrian expected at any moment to get the arrow on his back, and he didn´t even have a suit of armor on. For a long time they rode forward, part of travelers turned to look at them, and some glanced at him. But as soon they were away from gates and the city.

After a while, they came to the hill, Duncan stopped and turned to look at him. Darrian stopped his horse and looked questioningly at Duncan. Warden seemed to expect something.

Darrian pushed his hood of and the straightened on his saddle. He had thought through in the last events.

When they had leave alienage they did visit big stone building, apparently base of gray warden and Duncan did speak quickly with a man in there.

"Do you have wounds that would need treatment?" He had asked from him.  
"No, I do not think a few small cuts but I tied them already."

Then Duncan had taken him to the weapon room, he was thrown on him leather armor and a dagger. And then asked what kind of weapons he would have. Darrian had decided to take the battle spear, and a shorter sword.

Although his mother had trained him to use knives, as well swords and also teach a lot of unarmed combat. In his work at the slaughterhouse, he had learned to control a large axes slaughter bulls, pigs and horses with them.

In fact he was when he was practicing alienage, he had learned to control the rod and stick the best. So spear would be a natural choice.  
In addition, he also took the lead in the sling and lead ammunition with them.

A friend had taught him to use the sling; he was a shepherd near Denerimin and sometimes visited alienage. Darrian in turn taught him unarmed combat, wrestling, as well as the use of a knife.

Shemlen guards were watching that swords or other weapons would not end up inside the alienage. Of course, the control was not complete, but it was mostly only a few blades had got inside.

So some elves had started training for unarmed combat, some had hardened their arms and legs, Darrian was among them. He was also good at wrestling, locks and bindings, which could use to break joints and bones, had the adversary armor or not.  
As well they had learned to use tools as weapons, but his mother had been Adaia sword, which he had used in his training.

They had gone to the stables and put all their goods and weapons on the back of horses. Darrian had not ridden before. Thought, he had seen the horses and killed them when working as a butcher.

"Do you think stay on the saddle?" Duncan had asked.  
"I have to," he had said, and tried to remember how he had seen riders control the horses. Big horse had glanced at him, and then Darrian had followed the example when Duncan put saddle and bridles on his own horse.

He was indeed involved with horses, but it was his work at the slaughterhouse. He remembered a few times when he had killed horses, some animals he had been forced kill on the street, when they had broken a leg or otherwise disabled. Their cries of pain, were later plagued his dreams. Darrian shook the thoughts of these animals were healthy and in good condition. His steed looked at him curiously a moment, then grabbed it yet bundle of fodder in its mouth. They put the equipment on the back of horses and went up mount up, and then they had ridden out.

Darrian turned to look behind him. Denerim spread out behind him; the sun illuminated the great walls and towers. He saw the roofs and towers; Fort Drakon dominated landscape.

Surprisingly, his eyes found a precise strip of green in the middle of the city. Vhenadahl's tree, he understood. He looked at it for a moment; his life had ended there, would he ever return there. He felt that he would never see again the city.

He was killed by the son of the ruler; the reception would certainly not be any more favorable to him.  
His family, relatives and friends, they probably would need some time, but then they would have to continue their lives. If the worst were to happen, all the elves would feel the vengeance of his actions. Then they will probably cursed him, even Bann Vaughan had acted wrongly and despicable.

_You__cannot__ eat__ justice__ or drink __it __nor __does __it__ warm the cold nights. And it does not get any peace shemlen that can do almos__t anything with no penalty to them._Darrian thought. _  
_If he had not gone to the palace, Shianni, Nesiara and Valora would likely be raped and killed, Nola had been killed just because when he resisted. Vaughan probably would have survived it without consequences. He did not even have confidence in this, although he would have given the women to go, then he probably would have sent soldiers to kill him.

He would be able to live with himself if he had not gone to save to women or accepted this offer of money and left the women Vaughan and his comrades.

Fairness or justice is rarely elves in this world. Alienage was "purge" several times before when elves number had grown too much, or they had rebelled against. So the elders were talking about and trying to keep young people from doing anything drastic.

Now it was too late, however, Haren Valendrian had accepted or at least has given permission when they went to save women.

He turned to look at Duncan, grey warden looked at him calmly.

"What´s going to happened alienage now."  
"There is a bigger things are at stake, then alienage."

Darrian looked the warden, this calm and unflinching gaze made him put his head down, what else could he say. This shemlen had saved him from execution. _But right now__,__ I feel so empty._

"Grey warden´s life is dedicated to fight against the blight and dark spawn. Everything else is secondary, "Duncan said.

Darrian sighed; he remembered a moment when he had stepped in front of the others when the guard captain had asked the culprit of the massacre.

He had done it to save others, when he had stepped forward, he had considered himself dead.

Soris would not have endured the consequences of guilty.

He would bear the burden and suffer the consequences, is likely to torture and certain execution.

Then Duncan had stepped between the recruitment and use of the right, he was not even aware that that was possible. And the guard had let him in the gray warden´s responsibility.  
He could have tried to find Dalish elves in the wilderness, but it is not very likely, and he was in debt to Duncan. In addition, he had not betrayed them when the guard captain had asked him about the incident and he had borrowed weapons.

_I__ h__ave no place to go to, and __I'm__ too responsible to escape._

Darrian glanced behind him for the last time, this part of his life was now over and gone.  
"I am ready," he said.  
Duncan nodded and turned his horse. Then they went down the road to the south towards the Ostagar.


	3. Chapter 3

They had ride the old empire highway, Duncan said to have been originally built thousands of years ago. Darrian had had time to look a little scenery, great and wide Drakon River, which split the Denerim.

The river seemed to be full traffic, there were many boats and barges, which he had seen in port. They were carrying passengers and goods from upstream towards Denerim. Large rowing boats went upstream of taking the goods inland. On the beaches there were also fishermen who loaded the catches on the boats for the journey for sale.

Great fields where farmers and ranchers took care of their fields and their animals were fed with food coming from the city's population.

It was strage to be an open place without walls or around the bustle of the city. He had thought about what life would have been alienage and outside the city. However, he had not believed that he could see it in these conditions.

During the day, he started to learn how to ride a little better, the horse was calm, perhaps Duncan had chosen it because to him. Darrian had been trying all day just to stay only on its back. He had fallen only twice, luckily both times so that he didn't get hurt. Duncan had just asked if he was OK. After receiving a positive response, they continued their journey. The warden was not in any way criticizing him bark or lack of skill, but he was not praised when Darrian had begun to learn the midday meal, and they were beginning to move faster.

Evening they stopped at the roadside inn, it was a two-storey building which was made of stone and wood.

When they did take their horses on stables two elves came to receive them. They looked strangely at Darrian and a little suspicious.  
_So, armed elves seldom __seen, especially on a horse, I might be a highway robber or thief. There are elven servants for noblemen and knights but they are rarely armed._ Darrian realized.

He then followed Duncan to the inn there Duncan did order food and drinks. There weren't many customers, just a few people. Duncan ordered a meal and took a room for them; the inn keeper looked at him a little, but let it go.  
Darrian noticed only when the food was brought front of them how hungry and thirsty he was. Meal consisted of meat and vegetables, as well as porridge and fish. Quite a rich meal and they ate heartily; in alienage good meal were rarity. Perhaps yesterday on his wedding day he would have a good meal, the thought did darken his mood.  
He also found that Duncan also ate a very good appetite, as well as quite a lot, when they had finished, all the food was gone.

Darrian looked puzzled at the warden, Duncan had certainly eaten more than he did, and he had thought that he was hungry.  
Duncan smiled when the servants came to collect the dishes.  
"You understand later." He said. "You better get some rest, tomorrow we have a long riding ahead us and you are already tired... the previous night's events."  
Darrian bowed his head.  
"I'll go just a wash," he said to the warden. When the Warden nod, he went to the yard, he had seen a water trough, that he would get water. Some of his muscles were sore, he was not accustomed to riding, and the previous night's battle in the palace had exhausted him.  
There were only horses in the stable, and the other elf who had been taking their horses. This was now cleaning the stables, glancing at him questioningly.

Darrian did not care for the elves, but walked into the yard, took off his robe and shirt on the bench. Then he took water from the trough on his face, it did feel refreshing.  
"Hey, you should not to do that." Elf said.  
Darrian turned to look the elf tired.  
"The owner's son is not going like that."  
"I do not care," Darrian said annoyed. Then he stretched his muscles, trying to ease tension and stiffness. Then he took off his clothes, and put the rest of the weapons next to them.

He stepped into the trough, and sat in the water allowing the water calm him, he had always tried to wash when it was possible. His father and mother had been strong enough for that. Bathing did keep diseases at bay, or so they claimed, and he did not smell so bad, let alone look like. When he had been working in a slaughterhouse, in the evening he had always taken bath in the river. Slaughterhouse was upstream; it had not yet been contaminated as downstream near the port.

Bathing and swimming had always improved mood and refreshed him, even in winter he had make short visit in the river. That had made him harder and resistant of cold, even though some of his friends had say he was mad.  
He recalled what the elders had said, that the washing in water was also a ritual that the elves had done in the past. Perhaps it was something of cleaning sins; shemlens talked about cleaning sins with fire.

Darrian glanced at his clothes; they were still the same that he had put upon when he had entered the palace. On closer look, he noticed that there was blood and dirt, and they were a bit torn. He recalled that a few shemlen was caught and torn them when he had killed them in the mansion.

His attention was briefly attached to his clothes, so he didn´t noticed approaching steps. Suddenly, someone did push his head under the water. His reflexes began to work immediately. He grabbed the hand, preventing tearing his hair, on his other hand he grabbed fingers his attacker and twisted. He feel how fingers were broken, and heard the cry and the grip came off.

He rose quickly; there were four shemlen, one of them staggered away from him, holding his ruined fingers.  
Next the attacker was already coming in; Darrian sent a quick, sharp strike on the nose, stopping the attack. He steps immediately out of the tray, while the fat man staggered backward. The third man attacked, but his strike was too slow and clear he dodged it easily, Darrian continued the strike and throw shemlen violently against the tray.

Next one was a bald shemlen with a hoe in his hand which he just started a raise. Darrian stepped toward and struck his elbow on the chest, just above heart. Hoe dropped on the ground and bald shemlen grabbed his chest and fall over.  
Darrian turned as the fat man attacked, with a straight strike aimed at his head; Darrian dodged under it, and directed the attack with his other hand over him. His free hand, he sent a powerful strike the attacker's armpit. Now he stood well and got the strength on the strike. He felt the ribs disfigured, fat man fell to the ground.

Shemlen which he had thrown against the tray had got up and attacked him. Darrian had already anticipated the attack, and his free hand he struck the blow just below the navel where the internal organs were unprotected. His fingers were harden and straight. Strength of the strike focused on a small area, it was devastating. The man fell to the ground holding his stomach.

Now there were only shemlen who had pushed his head under the water, shemlen stood looking at him, while holding his injured fingers.  
"Bloody knife ear." Shemlen yelled and hit him… or he tried. Darrian was faster and hit him side of throat, shemlen tumble on his knees gasping for breath.

Darrian looked around, all attackers were in the ground and no more attackers were coming. Instead, there were now shemlen and a few other elves, all of which were now staring at him.

_Great, that's about it that you'd be able to keep yourself unnoticed, let alone stay away from problems._ Darrian thought and cursed his lack of vigilance_. Gray warden is not going to like this.__  
_  
At the same moment a few shemlen came to the courtyard, one he recognized at owner of the tavern. Duncan also was among them. For a while, all of them just stared at him and the shemlens on the ground. Duncan then calmly walked past them and stopped front of him, he had tanker on his hand. The only sound that was, was lamentation of beaten shemlen.  
Duncan took a sip from his beer, and then he turned his eyes on him.

"One of the shemlen pressed my head under the water while I was taking a bath, I broke his fingers and then his companions attacked me, then I did defended myself." Darrian said quickly.  
Gray Warden took a sip of the tanker.  
"Your servant beat them, warden, this requires compensation." Owner said loudly from behind.  
"He is not a servant; he is enlisted to become gray warden." Duncan said.  
Duncan stepped past him and went front of beaten shemlen.  
"And I believe that these men were the ones who attacked first, didn´t you." Duncan tone had become harder.  
"He didn´t look gray warden to us." One of the shemlen said.  
"Bloody knife ear was bathing in the trough, he should not have to do it, and we thought we'd give him a lesson." Another said.

Duncan smirked.  
"The attack unarmed grey warden is a serious offense."  
"The penalty would be a whipping or stocks, I do not remember which one right now,"  
Shemlen began to complain and cry out.  
Duncan raised his hand and they did fell silent.  
"But since you seem like you have already received the sentence, I'll give it go this time. Go to treat wounds and do not cause any more problems, do you understand. "

Shemlen nodded and mumbled that would agree and started to leave, one of them threw up on the way. Then, Duncan turned to him.  
"Go to your room and rest, this is quite enough events for one day.  
Darrian nodded, went to take his clothes, arms, and walked straight to the inn. He did not care that it was naked and dripping water, now had better get out of sight and avoid problems.

After a while, Duncan came into the room. Darrian stood up, he had time to dress and clean little his clothes, unfortunately they were still little torn and bloody.  
"Help me to take off my armor." Warden said.  
Darrian immediately went to help. He had expected that Duncan would mention something about recent events. But he warden didn´t said anything about skirmish in the yard.

"We get some sleep, we'll leave early in the morning."

With that, he no longer talked about nothing but went to bed. Darrian decided not to disturb the warden, even if he wanted to explain his actions, as well as a little, he wanted to know the answer. Despite the fatigue Darrian was awake for some time, before sleep came.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan woke up and instinctively he grab hilt of his dagger. Then he remembered where he was, he sighed and relaxed, but do not put the dagger away. Its weight and the familiar shape of the hand was calming. He had it almost all the time when he had been a grey warden. Might and runes confirmed the weapon was kept the sharpness and strength for decades. Duncan touch the text that was written on the handle.

Grey warden´s motto was inscribed on the weapon. "In peace vigilance. Victory in the war. In death, sacrifice. Now he understood the meaning of the words, at a young age, he had not figured it out. Now he was old enough and experienced enough so he did understand. Soon, he should give the responsibility for the younger ones, his time was coming to an end soon.

Blight had started, arch-demon was rising, soon it would reach peak of its power, and then the world would suffer. Arc Demon had to be stopped before it could summon more darkspawn. It would destroy Ferelden and then spread to the surrounding countries, after that, all armies of Thedas would needed to stop it.

And grey wardens were only ones who could end the blight, unfortunately in Ferenlden there were only few wardens. They need each new warden. Ser Jory, Daveth and Darrian were the most recent recruits. Duncan hoped that they would survive the joining.

Ser Jory was the knight who had served previously Arl Eamon, but had moved to Teyryn Cousland service in Highever after meeting his future wife there. He had won the tournament that was held in honor of the grey Wardens.  
The tournament was a great event, the people had gathered from far and wide to follow it. It started as a spectacle and acrobats, then the skills presented by riders and archers. They then came the knights and soldiers who presented their skills.  
Most people that were fun and entertainment, but the grey wardens watched the arena of potential recruits event was part of a very qualified. But by no means exceptional so far been brought to light.  
Duncan sat in pride of place in the grandstand Teyryn company. Soon began to close combat skills competition moved to the foot of weapons.  
Duncan's attention moved soon a knight who had won several his opponents in a row.  
"Who is he?" Duncan had asked Teyryn.  
"Ser Jory. He move in to my service recently from Arl Eamon. He did married on lady from my court."  
Matches and fighters continued, when evening arrives Ser Jory had won grand melee.

Duncan was convinced Ser Jory fighting skills and the Ser Jory was presented to him at end of the day, Duncan had decided to recruit him. Ser Jory had been solemnly sworn his honor and front of audience at table to be fighting against darkspawn in south and return triumphantly back.

Duncan sighted on that boast. As Ser Jory was saying goodbye to his wife, who was expecting their child, Duncan did watch silently. He did not know would Ser Jory ever come back to his wife and child, the other wardens were viewing the event grimly. Few of them had a family, a few kept in touch with relatives, but none of them had wives. The battle against darkspawn left its mark, it was evident within all of them. Most of the grey wardens devoted they life to the fight against them. But there were nothing to complain about Ser Jory´s fighting skills, his sword would be good addition for the wardens.

Daveth other hand was a thief from Denerim, although quite a skilled and fast. Duncan smiled, Daveth reminded him a little of his own youth. He was tried to steal his coins, he had hardly noticed it. The pursuit was quite an undertaking, guards have joined it soon. Several guards and dogs were needed before Daveth was caught. He had managed to evade capture few times during the pursuit and knocking out several guards. He had throw a guard dog in the window of one house, others he had run away climbing quickly on the house roofs and jumping between the walls. The pursuit had get attention of people, in the end guard had managed to drive him in one buildings. Even after that, five men were needed to get this under control.  
Duncan was impressed, near him the people had laughed and make fun of soldiers, although some were also encouraged the soldiers, people had had now something to talk and gossip about few days. Guards were not amused, then they had recognize Daveth, he had caused quite a lot of problems over the years. Now, when he was finally caught and identified, guards intended to make him an example and hang him.

Then Duncan had intervened. He was offered a place in grey wardens to Daveth, a man had accepted the offer. Guard had not considered the matter, but they could not deny the right recruitment.  
Daveth abilities would certainly be useful to wardens who, in addition he took seriously the threat of blight and was ready to fight back against it.

Ser Jory and Daveth had left with the rest of grey warden towards Ostagar, Duncan had a few things to perform. He had remembered Adaia fiery elf woman from alienage and was later heard that she had died skirmish with the guards. That loss did sadden him. Twenty years earlier, he had planned to enlist her, but had abandoned the idea because she had been about to get married. Later, he had heard that she had a son whom she had trained. He had heard some things about young elf and what he had heard, was promising. So he had decided to make visit in alienage.

Duncan turned his head and saw Darrian sleeping on bed. The young elf was sleeping soundly, he was definitely tired. The previous night, Darrian had not slept at all. So did he, however, as a grey warden he need that much sleep.

Valendrian was, however, heard that he was coming to meet him, and Adaia´s son. He was quickly organized a marrige, he had arrived at the young ones wedding day. Duncan had arrived in peace and quiet of the great tree Vhenadahlin - elves under the tree, when the young elf had come to him. This was politely asked him to leave, reminding him that alienage isn't a good place humans to be.  
Darrian had approached him, armed and armored human completely calmly and serenely.

Soon Valendrian had also arrived at the scene, to "rescue" the young one. Duncan had time to exchange only a few words with him, the young elf was interested in the grey wardens, Duncan had decided to talk with him later, the wedding ceremony was about to begin. The young elf was about to get married, and he knew how important the wedding were to elves. Marriage was for them to be recognize a full-fledged member society. And there were a double wedding, the young elf's cousin was also about to get married, so the wedding ceremony was followed by a large group of alienage elves. The Darrian father was rich by the standards of elves and did not have spared no expense.

Wedding ceremony had started normally, then things had started to go wrong. Duncan noticed that a large group of soldiers, armored and armed had entered in alienage. They were led by well dressed nobleman, Duncan recognized Denerem arl son Vaughan Kendell.  
Armed soldiers kept elves aside, some of the guests were so dismayed that they didn't have time protest. Elves were not prepared for problems in the wedding day.

Duncan had seen from afar when Darrian had protested, but the young elf did not know what to do. Elves did not have weapons of any kind, they were prepared for a celebration. Duncan had seen all, when Darrian had looked around the stage were a wedding ceremony was held, the lower part of the stage was filled with human soldiers. If Darrian would attack, the soldiers would start the carnage. At that moment, one of the companions Vaughan hit a confused Darrian unconscious.

Then soldiers did take brides and bridesmaids with them.  
Soon the shock among the elves had changed into rage. Duncan had seen how the elves village elder hahren, Valendrian tried to make its voice heard and get the order of time. Duncan had gone over to him to help him.

When the elves debated what to do, Darrian had recovered from the strike. Darrian had decided to go with his cousin to rescue the women. Duncan had lent them his weapons and gave some advice, then they left.

Soon, the evening had changed into night. They were still waiting, Valendrian confessed that he had wanted to keep Darrian in alienage, because this was a skilled fighter, he had plans that he get Darrian into the city guard. Duncan had understood, even though he would rather have been recruited young elf into grey wardens.

Eventually, the sun had begun to dawn, then they have had returned. One maiden had died and the other was beaten. But Darrian and his cousin had been successful, his and his cousin fiancees were alive and out arl Palace. Darrian had killed Vaughen and his friends, as well many of the palace soldiers.

City guard had come soon to find out what happened. The situation began to escalate between guards and elves then Darrian stepped forward from the crowd and took the blame of the events. Concealing the fact that his cousin had helped him and he had provided them weapons.

When the guard were taking him over, Duncan had used right inscription and guards were forced to give Darrian to him. But the guard captain had insisted that Darrian would leave town soon as possible.

"You're with me now, say your goodbyes, we will leave immediately." He had said.  
"I understand," The confused young elf had reably. Then he had spoken quickly with his cousin and Vaelndrian. Some of his relatives and friends had also arrive to say good-bye to him. Then he went to say goodbye to his father and fiancee.

Duncan was waiting at the gate, the weather had turned cloudy and soon it started to rain. Shortly after that, he did see that Darrian approach, he was wearing cape, one he had taken from the palace.  
"Are you ready?" He was asked.  
Darrian did only nod.

The young elf was promising, he had qualities to be good warden, if he would pass the joining. Darrian worried lot about his relatives and friends who stayed in alienage. According to Duncan, Darrian not been much outside of Alienage, other than work, he had heard that Darrian work at the slaughterhouse near alienage. But he had not been outside of Denerim and he only know his live in alienage, he must be taught the skills to survive in the woods and wilderness and in the deep roads.

Skirmish that had taken place in the evening, even though he had been taken by surprise and was tired, the four men had struck the ground very quickly. Darrian was able to really stand up for himself, but the grey warden could not be fighting all the time with people. However, in this case, Darrian only defended himself. But humans and elves were not the best of terms.

But these were things which must address later. Duncan sighed and closed his eyes again and tried to sleep again, the following days were long, there was still long way to Ostagar.


	5. Chapter 5

Duncan woke him in the morning, they dressed up and he helped Duncan's armor on, leather armor that Duncan have give him they didn't have time look. Warden said that they would look at it later.  
Inn's dining-room was quiet, they went to the side table. Darrian but his bag beside him and his weapons within reach.  
Only a few others were awake early, the inn hostess who wiped the tables, the cook into kitchen and the waitress who brought them breakfast. The owner was looking at him coldly. Darrian decided to ignore this. He brought in enough trouble to the other elves. That one elf had struck on the ground four shemlen, was a surprise many of them. But when they recover from that, they could seek revenge, if they would not get him, they would find some other victim. Someone who don't have his training and skills. Darrian had heard that shemlen had beaten or even killed lonely elves and survived it without consequences.

Breakfast was porridge and eggs, and bread and cheese, drink goat's milk. Darrian sighed. _Try to eat, you need your strength._ He reminded himself. Concern of his father and family and friends weighed heavily on him.  
"They are safe at the moment, you do not have to worry about them." Duncan said, reading his thoughts. Darrian looked Warden.  
"Alienage is "purified" before, my cousin Soris parents were killed by the mob, they burned down his house. It started as a fist fight involving a elf. "  
Darrian leaned forward and lowered his voice, even there was no one near them who would have heard.  
"You know what I did. Do you think that it does not have consequences? "  
"You did what you had to do. I think though that the consequences are not so serious now. "  
"Vaughen had not been very liked person in Denerim and I think that guard do keep order."  
Darrian looked suspiciously at the warden.  
"King Cailan also has great respect for the grey wardens." Duncan said.  
"I'll explain the matter to him, I think he understands. Queen Anora scarcely now wants unrest in Denerim, when blight is coming. So, I believe that the alienage will be left alone. "  
Duncan's words eased slightly Darrian worry.  
"But you might want to leave now alienage life behind you, you are now enlisted in the wardens. You will fight against darkspawn from now on." Duncan said firmly, ending the conversation.

They ate breakfast at the end in silence. Their horses were already saddled when they arrived in horse stables. They finished loading them quickly and left.

Darrian focused on now hot to learn horseback riding better, his balance, as well as training helped in learning. He sought to follow the example of Duncan, the movements and positions. Day after tomorrow he had learned to ride tolerable. He was no longer dropping from the saddle. However, he felt that it was the horse that was trying to keep him on the saddle.

Duncan had said that the crown had given order that on the roads had to be accommodation for travelers at regular intervals.  
Next place were they stop had only stable and residential building. Darrian thought it was good place to stay. As a elf he did not expect anything fancy, as long place would be clean and dry. His father Cyrion was wealthy in elven standards that he had offered him a good childhood and good place to live. They had food and shelter, as well as privacy. Many elf didn't have that.

So his mother Adaia had been able to train him full time. She did not want the skills that she had learned to be forgotten. Fighting skills of the elves , that were spoken in tales.  
Darrian smiled a little, some of his earliest memories were of his mother held him and steered his hands and the feet in the correct position.  
She had been taught a number of series of movements that his mother was also called "Dances". Disguising fighting skills in form of "Dances" shemlen didn't suspect them, they assumed only elves dancing. Elves were not allowed to had military or combat training. Guards were watching that no weapons were given to them.

Duncan had instructed him how to tend horses, he did had already know something about that, but was happy to receive more advice. Some elves did take care of the animals, it was said that some of them had a natural gift to understanding them. Darrian was, however, decided not to attach animals too much, because he worked in a slaughterhouse near the alienage, I wasn't good idea to attach them. But now taking care of the horses, did make him feel better.

Equine therapy after they entered a small tavern, a young shemlen woman gave them dinner and then disappeared somewhere.  
They ate dinner in a small room, no one else was there. After that warden began to read some papers and letters. Darrian decided not to trouble him.  
"I go to the barn to check the horses." Darrian said, and stood up, taking his spear and the other weapons.  
Duncan lifted his eyes and looked at him suspicious.  
"I try to avoid problems." Wardens gaze returned to the letters.  
There was still light ouside, only a few of the cloud was in the sky. Darrian saw that the further away from the fields, a few shemlen was tending his cattle. Far away on the horizon, he saw the silhouette of the mountain.

Darrian walked into the barn, their horses were placed in stalls and they ate now. Young boy did watch, seeing that Darrian arrive boy turned and left.

_Seeing armed elves, certainly did make shmlen nervous, specially young._ Darrian realized.  
Darrian toured the stables, he was alone. He stroked the little his horse head, it raised its head for a moment, but soon went back eating.  
Darrian looked around yet, the stable was empty, he moved closer to the center of the barns. There was large open space and it was flat. Darrian put his spear against the wall, and put the rest of his weapons next to it. He took off the boots and his clothing, leaving only the pants on. His legs were hardened, so walking on hard sand bottom did not bother him.

Darrian stood in the middle room, and draw circle on the ground which he entered. He's at ease and made a few breathing exercise, then he started dancing. Elves danced and celebrated, it was one of few joys in alienage. But Darrian dances werenot danced at parties, this dance had a darker side, its roots went to the days when the elven kingdom was still standing. There these dances were taught it's best of warriors. An inexperienced viewer may not understand the importance of the movement, they were not always clear experienced warriors. Even him found every now and then new features in them.

But now he had calmed his mind, his body was moved from position to position like a water. He tried to just focus on the movement, closing off the events of recent days, finding serenity. In this way, he had done when he was informed of the fact that his mother had been killed. In this way, his mother would have wanted him grieving.

Darrian shut the idea out quickly, only movements were left unseen opponents, and for which the movement was made. He danced, forgetting time and place. Opponents attacked and he dodged the attacks and attackers were beaten on the ground. When the dance ended, he was standing in a circle while starting places. Darrian did give himself a small smile, then he started the second dance, the movements were different.

After several dances his mind was calm, but his body had been forced to work and was somewhat tired. Last dance he had danced with his eyes closed.

_Sometimes it's not always possible to use your eyes. _His mother had said.  
Soon the Dance come to the end, he stood there, took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at the gray warden who was standing some distance away from him. He had assumed correctly that it was the warden who had come to the scene.

Duncan looked at him calmly, it seemed that this was smiling, Darrian was not sure. Duncan had taken the armor off. He held his weapons in the other hand, the second was flagon. That he threw to Darrian. He captured it from mid air and drank some of it. Darrian tasted the juice content, he recognized the apples and a few other herbs from the taste. It's refreshing. Darrian stepped out of the circle and the warden stepped into the circle and started his own practices. Darrian look around, no one else but horses and them were sight.

Darrian took another sip ofrom the flagon and sat next to the hay pile.  
He sat there for a while, following warden, when he did his own "dance". He recognized the similarity of the movement, but they were still somewhat different.

After all, Duncan shemlen, the man and he elvahan elf. Darrian was almost as tall as the warden, but the resemblance ended there. Darrian was slimmer and more pliable from his body, he had sharper facial features and pointed ears.

Duncan practiced for some time, Darrian rest for that time. After some time, Duncan was finishing his training.  
"I've seen elves before making those moves." Duncan said, and came front of him. Darrian handed him a flagon and got up. Duncan drank a little, then looked back Darrian.  
"May I see your hands." Duncan said.  
Darrian stretched out his hand, Duncan grabbed and turned them up a bit.  
"You have hardened them, I've seen this before."  
"To some extent, however, I wanted to keep my fingers dexterity as well." Darrian said.  
"I remember a warden who have done the same." Duncan said, and for a moment Darrian see shadow cross his face, but then it was gone.  
"I have seen some that were able to break wooden boards with their bare hands, how are you?"  
"To some extent." Darrian answered evasively.  
"I understand that you do not want to tell the shemlen." Duncan said, and sighed, letting go his hands.  
"I do not doubt or hate anyone blindly, I think that there is a good shemlen among individuals." Darrian said.  
"But unfortunately, I have not really met many of those."

Darrian glanced around, they were still alone.

"If you want to know, yes, I am able to break things with my bare hands and kicks boards."  
'And in the palace a few soldiers I killed my bare hands." Darrian said darkening.  
"I was working in a slaughterhouse close at alienage, there I learned how to kill animals of different sizes quickly and without hesitation. I know their body structure and the points from which they will die immediately."  
"I used that information in arl palace." Darrion said, turned and walked front of horses.  
"My mother Adaia taught me how to use sword and dagger as well. Personally I like the long stick or spear, I am very good them. "  
"In alienage there were also a few others who could teach me, some of them had served King in the war Fereldanin liberalization, reportedly unit called night-elves, though fighting a freedom of this country, didn't get us any good."  
"But you do know, that I know how to fight, that's why you recruited me." Darrian said, and turned to look at the warden.  
"Of course, the blight is coming Ferelden, we need more gray wardens for it." Duncan said.  
"Soon darkspawn flood to the surface, they must be stopped at all costs."  
"Well, I am probably a good throw against them, what does one bloody elf mean." Darrian said, bitterness had starting to came in his words.  
"Do not underestimate us, every gray warden is important in this fight." Duncan said emphatically.  
"Do not worry, I'm not going to escape, I think myself already dead when I confessed my actions to guards."  
"Besides, were I'm supposed go, I can not go back to my home. I do not know the world outside alienage."

Darrian raise his hands. "Here I'm only lone elf, that is easy to catch. I owe you my life, without you lending us weapons, I would not been able to save others."  
"I will obey your orders and follow you against these darkspawn, you can count on it."

Darrian said, and then sat up straight.  
"I just hope that you are able to speak to the king, that in alienage no elves would be punish because my actions. It is the only thing that I ask for." Darrian said, and bowed his head.

"That I can do." Duncan said, then put flagon and his weapons away and took wooden swords and threw one of them to Darrian. Then he raised his own to salute Darrian. "  
"Now let's see what you can do."

They rode for several days along the main road and stayed in inns and taverns.

Always in the evening and in the morning he and Duncan did practice together. Duncan was strong and fast fencer. So it was with Darrian, but Grey warden had much more experience.

Darrian did fight well, blocking warden's attacks and managed to strike few times himself. But for the most part, it was he who took the strikes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darrian had learned to ride in the last few days and his muscles weren't are sore every evening. He even began to enjoy it. Elves did not usually have the opportunity to ride horses. But Duncan was still maintained a rapid pace, they were in a hurry towards Ostagar. As a Commander of the Grey wardens, Duncan's place was at the forefront of the fight. They didn't have time to discuss on the ride. When Duncan was convinced that he knew how to ride worthily, they had started to increase the pace and each station where they had the opportunity to change the horses, they did it.  
A few horses were not as well-behaved as the first one. But he had learned a enough so he didn't fall anymore.

The morning of their riding, Darrian noticed a sign that had been placed along the road, it was the named a Fox hill, so they began to approach somekind of village or city. On the highway they had passed houses and farms, as well as a number of small villages, where they had stayed. Perhaps this place was more significant, more travelers were on the road.

His assessment was correct. Later in the day came to a larger city on the main road, the houses were of wood and stone, and some were quite well done. Some parts of the street had a stoned as well. Great river went next to city. Duncan had mentioned the same river that separated the southern hills and high plains.

"We're going to meet with the local baron, and then travel with his army to Ostagar." Duncan said, and turned his horse to another street.  
Darrian noticed that the street took them towards castle what had come visible from behind of the houses. It was built on the hill, and it dominated the view. The castle sign was a fox's image.

While approaching the castle one gate guards stepped forward and motioned them to stop.  
"Please tell what is your business." The soldier said when they came close.  
Duncan pulled the hood from his face and looked at the soldiers.  
"I am Duncan, gray warden's commander, they waiting for me."  
"Yes, Commander go in." Soldier said and straighten up.  
"Show path the commander."

They were led into the courtyard where the stable boys took their horses.  
Shemlen who was dressed better and finer clothes came out and approached Duncan.  
"Ser, I'm seneschalof the castle, we were waiting for you, Baron is not present. but he returns in the evening. Please, follow me, I've had arranged room for you.

Darrian was followed Duncan when seneschal lead them inside the castle. This led them deeper into the castle, and after a while, seneschal opened the door to a bigger room.  
It was very well furnished with a large bed, desk, cupboards and a big trunk, as well as a few painting depicting of some battle.

"Your servant can sleep with other knife-ears, on their premises."  
"He is not a servant, but enlisted gray warden" Duncan said in between. "I expect that he will be shown a respect." He added strongly.

Seneschal was lost in words for a moment.  
"Excuse me, he did not look gray warden, I assumed ..."  
"You have assumed wrong, I believe that you will be able to find him own room close by."  
"Yes, absolutely, in fact, next to the room is free, I think I can get it out soon."  
"Do it."  
Seneschal left room quickly. Darrian slightly pinched his lips with his fingers that his smile would appear so clearly.

Darrian glanced Duncan questioningly when the seneschal had left from the room.  
"We are the grey warden's, the men and women of every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings." Duncan said.  
Darrian raised his arms. "Each of us, therefore, is worthy of respect, even me."  
"As I mentioned, some of the wardens greatest heroes had been the elves."  
Darrian sighed. "Would that show more how my people is treated."  
"That would be a good, but unfortunately, the gray warden do not interfere in such disputes, we will fight only against darkspawn."  
"Do we have a stay neutral in all things." Darrian said, and put his spear on the wall and crossed his arms.  
"We do not interfere with the nobility nor the inner struggles of kingdoms, we are fighting only against darkspawn."  
"That's is not always easy, but because the rulers do not consider us a threat, and we can be better prepared when the darkspawn will attack."  
"And in the Ferelden we were banish couple of hundred years ago, King Maric gave us permission to return about twenty years ago. So we are now going to be more careful. "  
Darrian look at the warden, this had taken quite a risk when he was recruited. He had antagonize part of the nobles, the nobles were able to make life difficult, he had noticed it. Darrian began to appreciate more of the warden.  
But then Darrian realised, Duncan really wanted him in the grey wardens. Darrian began to think what kind of threat these darkspawn were.

Knock at the door made him turn, Duncan pointed to the door and Darrian went to open it. On the door stood female elf in black costume. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Elf look a while at Darrian. Behind her Darrian saw another Elven servent, man who carried their bags which they had left with their horses.  
"Warden, your room is ready." She said, hesitating for a moment.  
Elven servant was surprised when she had noticed that he was also an elf. Darrian tried to ignore surprised look. He would surely be an evening discussion among the elves nearby in his evening. Darrian himself never been particularly interested in being in front. Although his martial arts skills were gained attention, Darrian was not very keen show of them. That might attracted those who wanted to test them.  
In addition, alienages elders had insisted to his parents that he should not stand out that much. He was still got a troublemaker reputation.  
Perhaps that's why he does not always backed down in front of shemlen. He have step aside when soldiers or guards came, but when it was just shemlen bully's... that had get attention, when he had left a few bully's beaten in the street. It had cause them to beware of the Elves, while some of them had seek revenge. He remembered a few drunken shemlen seeking revenge, fortunately, he had successful manages make them brawl against other shemlen. Saying that they were mocking them, shemlen drunks were easy to get fight.  
He had been monitoring the situation for a moment, until the fighting had begun, then he had left.  
Guards was eventually broke them all up. Memory made him smile a moment.

Darrian push the thoughts out of his mind, and turned to look at the servant.  
"Thank you, please show my room."  
The servant pointed room right at the corridor on the other side. Darrian walked into the room, it was about same size as the Duncan. Un the room was a bed and a few chairs and a table. A few paintings on walls and one window with and a pot of plants. Also, a large sink and a big mirror on one wall.  
Darrian smiled, he didn´t ever have so big room entirely by himself. In alienage houses and apartments were generally for the whole family or entire household, in this side room would live a full elf family.  
Darrian turned to look at the servant who brought his belongings in the room. This still looked at him with surprised look.  
"Yes." Darrian said, and looked at him.  
"You are the grey warden."  
"Just recruited, but yes. What do you mean? "  
"You just don't look like a warden."  
"I've heard that in few times." Darrian said.

Duncan came into the room.  
"We will continue our journey toward Ostagar tomorrow, so do not make you feel too much home. We travel rest of the way with Baron's soldiers. "  
"Do you expect problems on the way."  
"Hopefully, we don't have any." Duncan said, and looked at him.  
Darrian chuckled. "Do not worry, I'm not starting anything."  
"But to defend myself if someone attack me." He added coldly and went to check his bag. He pulled out his armor which Duncan had given him and put it on the table.  
Then he removed his belts what held his sword on his back, a sword and a dagger went to the table, then the smaller throwing knives. Finally, he put the sling and lead balls next to it.  
Then he walked past Duncan and the servants and went to Duncan's room and took his spear. He put it next to by the bed.  
"Do you think, that some of the soldiers might try to test me, why I have been accepted in the gray wardens."  
Duncan sat down on the chair on other side of the table, he did not have to answer. Darrian turned around, there was a risk. He sighed and looked elven servants, they avoided his gaze, and try to be invisible.  
_Now, my own people is avoiding me._

His gaze fell on the mirror on the wall. For a moment he looked at his image. He had always kept,his hair bound and clean it was his father's request. Now, it was tied to a ponytail. His parents had been taught that his appearance had to be neat. It was variety of reasons, clean and good behaving elves were not harassed as many times as it was messy and rude that his father had taught him. His mother had agreed, he should not be diffrent from the crowd.

_Perhaps now is the time to change things a bit. _Darrian thought.

"Maybe I could make myself a little different looking."  
Darrian looked elf servants and noticed a small tattoo on a woman in the face. In her arm also had a tattoo, elaborately made image of flower and vine around it.

"Do you know a good tattooist ?"

*****

Tattoo needle sank into his skin. Darrian kept himself calm when the needle moved closer to his eye. A tattooist, a senior elf who had steady hands and years of experience moved the needle slowly.  
"Just a few, then this is finished."  
Darrian grunted and ignore a little pain caused by the needle. He sat in a chair next to the window, so tattooist saw well what he was doing.

Duncan was told that Dalish elves decorate themselves with tattoos and in Denerim dwarfs had tattoos. He had seen one at the slaughter master, though he had been warned not to ask him about it. Darrian had understood that meaning of that tattoo was somehow degrading.

In fact, he did not take tattoos. Better that he did not have distinguishing features of which he was identified, his parents had pointed out.

In fact, he had refused because he didn't think he deserved one. He had heard stories that some of the sailors who acquire them, as proof that they had gone to some places. Sometimes, some people get tattoos when they make some kind of deed.

Darrian though that now he was worthy of something, not many were enlisted in the gray warden's. Still, Darrian wasn't sure was being a grey warden honor or a curse.  
"Done." Said tattooist and took the needle out of his face.  
Tattooist nodded and put his needles and paints off. Darrian got up and walked over to the mirror. Black tattoos adorned his face now, they emphasized of his elven features and made him look a little intimidating.  
Darrian remember seeing picture of a tiger in the book, the great wild beast, now his face looked a little like it.  
He also had his hair cut, and part of it was braided on the sides and little grease were put in them.

Now his hair stayed out of his eyes.

Duncan who had sat at the table reading some of the letters, now put them in his bag, stood up and looked at his face.  
"Quite a good job." He said.  
Duncan gave coins to old elf when he left. When door closes Darrian turned to look at Duncan.  
"Well do I start to look like a grey warden."  
"At least intimidating, perhaps that look will expel some of the possible problems." Duncan said.

Then somebody knock at the door.  
"Come in." Duncan said.  
The door opened and the castle Seneschal walked in.  
"Warden commander, Baron ask you to join for dinner."  
"Okay, wait a minute." Duncan said, and turned to look at Darrian.  
"I'll wait here, I'm not excited to see more nobles."  
Duncan nodded.  
"Provide my friend's dinner in here."  
Seneschal nodded and left.  
"I'm going to dinner, and it may take some time, in any case, you should rest, tomorrow we will continue our journey toward Ostagar."  
Darrian crossed his arms and nodded. Duncan turned and left the room. For a while he was standing in the middle of a room, then he turned to look at the mirror again.

Face and appearance, which he saw in the mirror, now seemed belong the another person. He walked to the front of the mirror and put his hands on either side.

"My life alienage is over, you must accept it, you may never get back there" He said his mirror image.

He remembered the moment when the guards had come to look for the culprits of palace massacre, and he had whispered to Soris that this would be silent and still. Then he had stepped in front of guards and taken responsibility for the events. He had made it decision knowing to consequences, better that only one elf would suffer and die. Otherwise, the whole alienage would be punished.

Then Duncan had stepped between them and recruited him.  
He did not have a long time to say goodbye, his friends and relatives had gathered to say good-bye to the scene. He had spoken to them quickly and then went to say his last words to his father Cyrion. His father mourning departure of his only son, he had dreamed of family meetings and grandchildren. The family and relatives were important to elves.

Now that dream was gone.

Soris betrothed Valora had thanked him when he had taken responsibility of the events, and saved Soris, perhaps they would find a little happiness.

His fiancee Nesiara had smiled sadly when he apologize how the things had gone.  
"Why do apologize for, you saved me from death. I'm okay maybe Valora and I start a business.

"Now, we do not know what would have become of us. Stay safe out there."

Then she had kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Shianni had smiled and embraced him for the last time. "Make us proud." She had said.  
"I'm trying." Darrian said quietly, and turned away from the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Duncan walked into the large dining-room, at the door of the guards made the honor. Duncan answered with a light nod.  
The old baron rose from his chair to greet him. His blond-haired daughter was at her side, her brother had already left Ostagar corresponding to the king's invitation.  
"We have a guest the legendary Grey warden." Baron said, and stood up to his feet.  
"Allow me to introduce Fereldan Warden Commander Duncan." Baron declared at clear voice. Guests who were gathered in the hall raised their goblets to salute him. Duncan bowed slightly at the assembled guests.

Duncan received the honor place he sit at the right side of the baron. He was pleased to see that respect towards the wardens were high, it was not always been like this.  
Among the guests were a lot of women, although there were also older men and younger boys. All noblemen who were able to fight had left with they soldiers towards Ostagar to fight against the blight. They alk wish to receive glory and honor. Duncan sighed, what they would face in thet fight, would change them all. They would see the darkness and corruption, fighting against those monsters would forever mark them.

In the grey wardens, the eternal struggle against the darkspawn had left permanent marks. Usually warden were seen dark and determined, that's what they have seen, would have driven some of guests crazy. But now it was time to enjoy the meal and the company. He had long ago learned that by worrying about things constantly, they would not change. This could be the last banquet which he had change take part.

The food was really good, lamb and vegetables, fish, and plenty of bread, cheese, and a drink. Baron was polite and interested in the gray wardens, as well as his daughter. They were interested to provide candidates for the gray wardens. Duncan answered their questions, while pointing out that only a few were accepted in the gray wardens.  
"We are looking for certain characteristics, not only martial skills but also in other qualities."  
"We heard that you have a newly enlisted with you." Baron said.  
"Yes, I decided before I left Denerim meet one of the possible candidates. I decided to recruit him "  
"I understood that he is a elf." Baron's daughter said.  
"It is true."  
"Many of gray wardens of the greatest heroes have been the elves. Warden Garahel that killed arch-demon Andoral, is the most famous of them." Duncan said putting weigh in his words.  
"Yes, I'm sure that the recruit have the properties what gray wardens need." Baron said calmly, but his word were directed to his daughter and the man that sat next to her. After this, the debate shifted away from Darrian.

Duncan listened to the news that had come from the south. The army had arrived Ostagard and several skirmishes had been taken in place in the Korcari wilderness, though no major clashes . Wilderness that surrounded Ostagar were vast and great forests were able to hide the entire army. But arriving of the darkspawn had begun been seen in north, the animals that had got the blight, had been seen in the south. Corrupt animals were attacking humans and livestock, there were rumors that some people had also got the blight.

In addition, the wild people who did live in the wilderness, Chasind tribes had fled ahead of the darkspawn hoard. They flooded on the southern parts of the Ferenlden and it had caused problems, because the relationships with Chasind were not always the best.

Duncan knew it well, he had been there and seen the arrival of the hoard himself. Soon it would begin to spread like an avalanche, luckily they had found it in time. Duncan remembered how he had months earlier made a trip deep into the wilderness and seen what the deep roads spit on the ground. Blight was coming, and it had to be stop, before it would be too late.

Fortunately, King Cailan had taken the threat seriously, and the army was assembled, and the allies had begun to gather. Celebrating quest were confident that the fight would end in victory, Duncan really wanted to believe it. But never before has the blight would be defeated so quickly.

Sometime later Baron declared the dinner at he end and the guests began to leave.

Duncan returned to his room, he knocked Darrian's door. Soon he came to open it.  
"In the morning, before leaving, we look at small tournaments, a few men want to show their skills."  
"I didn't know that this was in your plans, I thought that we leave in the morning."  
"Baron wants to keep this an honor of the wardens, he probably would like to present a few fighters that I could look. It will also provide entertainment for local people in the region and raise the soldiers morale. "  
"Do you think that there will be possible candidates." Darrian asked curiously.  
"I doubt it, most of the fighters have already leave to Ostagar and I have not heard of anyone who would be noted for."  
"But we follow the tournament at the courtesy and I reviewed the fighters."  
"After the tournaments we travel on riverboats to upstream with rest of the soldiers."  
"Is there something I should know about?" Darrian asked.  
"Not really, just put your armor on and get ready to follow tournaments few hours with a nobles."  
"I think I can do that."  
Duncan nodded and went to his own room. Darrian needed more experience with the outside world, perhaps this would help him. He had been most of his life within the walls of alienage, only other elves on his company.

Perhaps watching the tournaments would also improve Darrian's mood. The young elf had been a gloomy and concerned about his family and the other elves all the way here, even though he was hiding it well.  
Duncan sighed and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Tournament was more like a small fighting representation. The large field could have hold over a hundred fighters. There were now only a couple of dozen people. Local population had arrive to watch it as well the soldiers who were leaving to Ostagar. Although the event was arranged quickly, there were more people than he had expected.  
_Perhaps the tournament were less common event in these areas. _Duncan thought.  
He was sitting in a covered grandstand at the baron side. Darrian was sitting at his right side, Darrian sat next to baron daughter. She tried to talk with him. Darrian answered politely, but mostly he was silent. Duncan smiled briefly, Darrian got a few glances from the nobles and from the audience.

He was now put on the leather and metal armor upon him, it did not sit quite as well as it should. It should be changed little bit, because it was not originally made for elf. But now it would do for now. Armor protected his upper body, in his hands he had arm guards made of hard leather and same kind protection on his legs. His spear Darrian had put in front of him on the railing, the sword was against his seat, all in arms reach. Armed and armored elf normally attracted attention, and the fact that he was recruited into the grey wardens just add the interest towards him. Especially when they saw closer to his tattooed face. He had heard some talk that Darrian is a Dalish elf, neither of them was interested to deny it.

Soon the tournament began, the fighters went to the marked areas. Fights were duals, fighters could pick they weapons. Mainly they fought with shields and a hand weapon. The most used swords, axes and maces though. Tournament armors protected the fighters, so it was unlikely that anything serious would happen.

Then the fights began, the audience encouraged they favorites when the weapons hit together. The audience was clearly thrilled of this little show. That why the baron had organized the tournament. People cheered when the crowd favorite, a young red-haired man, managed to beat one of his opponents. Some of the fighting ended quickly, some struggles lasted long before winner was clear.

Since that there was only few fighters finals were reach soon. After while four fighters were remaining. Red-haired young man lost soon to older knight who was armed with a sledge hammer and shield. This was slammed young man with his shield, when he had lost his sword and had tried to grab a knight's sledgehammer.  
"He should have to grab shield, not a sledgehammer." Darrian comment.

Then there was just the Knights. The audience shouted encouragement and insults when they hit together. At the beginning both of them hit only testing attacks, but the attacks soon hardened and come mere frequent.  
_Perhaps they have encountered in the past._  
Duncan thinking about that, knight with a sword, manged get strike in and making his opponent loose balance. Knight continued the strike with his shield bashing his opponent, causing the man to swing the hammer to get some room. But that move his opponent have waited quoicly he stepped aside and manage to trip his opponent on ground. This tried to get up, but a sword man kicked him in the chest, knocking over him over. Then he set his feet against the chest armor and had a sword pointed at him, the judge interrupted the match and declared the winner of a knight.

Some fighters had been quite qualified, they were all good soldiers and knights. But not excellent. In Highever where Duncan had recruited Ser Joryn, had been involved in more than one hundred fighters, and even the worst of them would have offered resistance to the winner.  
Knight look a little while at Duncan, but when he did not react in any way, he turned to greet the audience.

Finally, the baron stood up.  
"I want to thank all of you who have come to follow this event." Baron proclaimed in a loud voice.  
"Now our brave soldiers leave to Ostagar answering to the King's call to go and fight together against the darkspawn along side of grey wardens." Baron said when Duncan stood up.  
"Wish them all good luck and let Maker be with us."  
The crowd cheered, and the soldiers raised their weapons and shields to salute.  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Duncan said.  
"Now it is time us to leave."  
Baron nodded, and they started to walk out of the stand. When they came to the street that would take to the harbor, he turned to the baron.  
"Good luck." Baron said, and shake hands with Duncan. Then he turn and walked towards his castle, his daughter and guards followed him.

Duncan shifted his gaze to Darrian, who was standing with his spear and him watching expectantly. Duncan looked Darrian past behind him in the booth, which was sold to meat pies and a drink. They had not eaten since breakfast.  
Duncan bought them a little something to eat and drink as soon as they sat down at a table to eat in silence.  
"Do Wardens usually recruit from tournaments." Darrian finally asked.  
"Not always, sometimes we do not even recruit the winner, but one of the participants."  
Darrian raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
"You understand later." Duncan said and stood up.  
"Now we have to go."  
Darrian nodded and drank the rest of his drink.

They started to walk towards the port, the soldiers were already moving in that direction. Ships were waiting there, and from there they would continue along the river towards the Ostagar.

"Warden" Duncan stopped and turned to look crier. It was a red-haired young man whom he had seen participating in tournaments. This was accompanied by an older man and few others soldiers. The young man and the older man stopped in front of him.  
"Can I help you?" Duncan asked politely.  
The older man would suggest the young man to be quiet and turned to Duncan's side.  
"You didn'trecruited the winner?"  
"We not always recruit from the tournaments." Duncan said.  
"My nephew is a qualified and young warrior." He said, and referred to the young man.  
"Yes, but this time I don't recruit anyone." Duncan said.  
The answer is not enough for the young man.  
"Even though I didn't win the Tournament, I bet I can beat this elf." Said the young man and put his hand on Darrian and stopped.  
_Oh, no._  
"You are eligible for a youngster, but from the Grey wardens, they had to have other qualities in addition of combat skills." Duncan said harden his tone.  
The older man looked at them.  
"I understand, I'm sorry to bother you." She said with concern. Suddenly palled young man just nodded.

Duncan then lowered voice.  
"Darrian."  
"Hmm..."  
"Will you now but your dagger away." Duncan said, so softly that only four of them heard it.  
Darrian smiled coldly and took the dagger out of the young man's groin, where he had put it, when youngster had touched him.  
But he did not put it back in its scabbard, but hid it under his cape. Duncan nodded to them, turned and left to continue their journey towards the harbor. Darrian backed away a few steps keeping the all off them in front him and then went after him.  
Duncan sighed, fortunately they averted fight. They would all have the opportunity to fight if blight would come here.

Duncan glanced Darrian who walked by his side. This looked at him calmly and manage not to smile.

_I wonder what Darrian would have done if youngster would had wear his tournament armor._  
"What..."  
"Nothing."

After some time, they arrived in the port area. To them, and the soldiers were reserved for three large riverboat. Boats were equipped with oars and sails, riverboats would take them faster than traveling with horses.  
"Warden-Commander" Soldier with a captain symbols in him came in front of Duncan.  
"We have arranged for you and your recruit a place in ship's cabin."  
"Good, is there anything else?"  
"Actually, yes, these and a few other things." Captain answered and handed him a few lethers.  
"I pop over there." Darrian said, referring aside. Duncan nodded and began to speak to the captain with a bit of organization.

After some time, shouts and movement began to come other side of the port.  
"Fight." Someone yelled, the crowd began to take an interest, and many began to stretch their heads to see. Duncan glanced around, racket came to the direction in which Darrian was gone.  
Duncan cursed and hurried forward quickly. The captain and the officers followed him, together they got the crowd to disperse.

A fight had already ended. On the ground lay in the two men, the other was sitting up holding his nose, the other groaned and crawled away. Standing, there was one man who staggered away from Darrian. Common in them were that their uniforms were slashed, in fact, uniforms were almost completely cut off.  
Duncan walked over to Darrian while the officers got the crowd and the soldiers away.

"What happened?"  
"You can't even piss in peace now." Darrian answered annoyed.

Duncan took soldiers and recognized them, they were the same that had been red-haired young man, and this man.  
_Yeah, right._  
Now, the crowd laughed and looked what happened. Men appear to be in order to survive and to some extent intact. Darrian had a dagger in his hands, and he put it away. But Duncan did not notice that there was very little blood on it.  
"I didn't cause permanent injuries, and I try not to shed blood, just rip their clothes off them." Darrian said, and went to lift the spear from the ground.

Duncan looked the elf, some of the soldiers seem bothered that Darrian were enlisted in the wardens. Some of the apparently still wanted to test Darrian skills, although his armed and tattooed figure keep most of them away.

"They need a clear warning." Darrian said. Duncan looked coldly soldiers and then Darrian.  
"I have a proposal." Darrain whispered. Duncan looked at him coldly.  
"Would you buy that the pig carcass." Darrian said, and nodded to towards butchers area. One stage had just slaughtered pig carcasses, it was tied to and hung from big hook.  
Duncan narrowed his eyes.  
"Trust me." Darrian said seriously, and kept his eyes steady.  
"All right." Duncan said with interest.  
He went to the front of the butcher's and bought a pig. Butcher had followed the fight and seemed confused. But he approved the silver what Duncan gave.

In the meantime, Darrian did take off his shirt and armor and put his weapons to the side. The crowd began to taunt and whistling, when Darrian reduced the raiment.

Darrian then took one of the knife in his hand, meat handling of a knife, it was familiar to him. He walked over to the pig carcass and began to cut it. That's what the soldiers saw next, did silence them, a few began to curse quietly.

Darrian attacks were not any basic attacks and cuts what the soldiers were trained in the use of the dagger. But something more than that, he literally skinned the carcass piece by peace, then he moved to the muscles.  
His cuts is removed systematically different muscles from the carcase, he was practiced in the slaughterhouse and had work with big bulls and horses and in worse conditions. So this was not a problem for him, he also wanted to give the soldiers a decent warning that he was best to leave alone.

He removed muscles layer by layer out of the carcass, at a speed and precision that few had ever seen. All this he did so quickly that few would be able to follow attacks and the cuts. The knife had been constantly on the move, not even once it stopped.

Eventually just a few shred of flesh hang from the carcass, and its bloody bones were visible.

Darrian stopped and turned to look at the audience, it had gotten bigger, in addition to soldiers, some audience from the tournaments had arrive, there was also few elves, as well dwarfs. All of them looked at him in silence now.  
Then he turned and sliced the carcass stomach muscles, opening it and strike his free hand quickly to internal organs, pulled something from inside the body, threw it next to the wall and a knife after it. The knife hit the wall, took a moment to audience realized that there was something on the knife. It was the heart, what was now nailed to the wall.

Then Darrian walked next to Duncan and waited.  
"Go wash that blood off." Duncan said, and pointed the nearby river. Darrian nodded and started to walk towards the river. All did step aside and a wide path open front a bloody elf.  
Duncan turned to look beaten soldiers.

"That would have happened if he had wanted to kill." Duncan said, and managed not to smile.

Then he raised his voice.  
"Blight is coming, we all have our roles to play. You will get all the opportunity to fight, so spare your strength now, you're gonna need it. "

Then Duncan turned and went to look the carcass. Soon the officers began to command the troops and supplies on the ships, the crowd began to disperse.

Duncan waited, sitting next to the butcher's table, near the carcase, the butcher's helpers began to gather up the meat, because they could not leave it on floor. Darrian soon returned, he was gone for a swim and had washed the blood off.  
Darrian took his shirt and began to put the armor back on.  
"You've done that before." Duncan said.  
"That's true"  
"As I mentioned, I have been working at the slaughterhouse, workers were mostly elves. Owner had some kind of deals with the elders of the alienage." Darrian said, and tightened the straps of the armor.  
"Once the owner go in trouble, some dealings with other Dwarves. I think they were trying to extort money from him."  
"How did that go." Duncan asked with interest.  
"They had come in the evening when we were finishing up." Darrian said, and began to bound his arm armor in place.  
"They apparently thought that the elves wouldn't take any part disputes between the Dwarves."  
Darrian looked up and grinned. "They were wrong, we remember those who have been friendly to us."  
"I and the other elf workers supported our employer. We were armed with slaughter knifes and axes . "  
Darrian threw his sword belt over his shoulder and began to attach the harness.  
"There was five dwarwes who tried to blackmail, there were more than twenty of us."  
"We pin them into the slaughterhouse, and I did a recent presentation in front of them."  
Darrian put his sword on his back and a dagger on his belt.  
"Since that our employer didn't receive any threats, and he didn't yelled so much to us anymore."  
Darrian took the robe, and put it in his sack, took it on his back and took a spear in his hand.

Darrian turned to look at workers, these were the elves. An older elven man and woman, had listened to the story. Close by was the butcher and a few other employees were clearly heard it.  
Darrian looked at the elves.  
"Do you have a family?" Darrian asked. This seemed bothered.  
"My wife and I have four children." He said, and nod towards the woman.  
"Keep meat what I cut as a gift." Darrian said, and glanced in the direction of the butcher. This raised his hands and had disarming look in his face.  
"Thank you, sir." Women said.  
Calling Darrian as a "sir" clearly troubled him, but he didn't say anything. Duncan nodded the elfs and glanced at the butcher. He shouldn't make any objection.

"I'll bet that the rest of the journey should be a calmer now." Duncan said, and started walking towards their ship, Darrian followed him.

This time, no one stopped them.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had begun go down when Darrian came out of the cabin which he shared with Duncan. This time, he had comfortable place to sleep, he slept in a hammock near Duncan's bed. The soldiers and crew, as well as all others who were board on the ships, were in the hold or on deck.

Darrian had put on a light equipment, just a shirt and trousers, his boots, he had left in the cabin. As most of the elves, his feet were hardy, he had walked in the snow on the winter, it did not bother him at all. And he was determined to save a boots which his father had given him at a wedding present. His spear he had also left in the cabin, a sword, a dagger, and sling, he had kept with him.

River-ships were traveling downstream faster than normal, the wind was favoring them and the rowing soldiers were in good shape. Duncan was pleased about it, warden had been annoyed about the time they had lost. Now they were well on schedule, as soon as they should arrive at the place where they would continued they way towards Ostagar.

Darrian walked towards the stern, few soldiers who were a wake step aside and gave him wide room to walk a past them.  
_Apparently, the show had gone through._ Darrian thought. _Or perhaps the grey warden status gave him a certain power._  
Darrian step up the stairs and went to stern of the ship, there were the ship's captain and helmsman, and a few soldiers. Duncan spoke with the captain, when he came on the scene. Duncan turned to him.  
"We arrive later in the night." He said.  
"When we get there, go back to sleep, we're going to start early and you should get some rest before that." Duncan said emphatically.  
Darrian nodded, he had decided to keep a watch in the night, then he was not dealing so much with rest of the crew and soldiers.

_I wasn't looking for trouble, besides I saw the dark better than any shemlen. _

Duncan had agreed to his proposal, so he was on watch the silent hours at the night and slept during the day in the cabin.

"Captain make sure that we are awakened at sunrise." Duncan said to the captain.  
"I'm on it warden." Captain said.  
Duncan looked on the river, the setting sun had begun to dye the river red, it would take some time before the darkness to come.  
Duncan appeared to thinking about something, but then nod them and went to his cabin.

Later at the night, Darrian was on the bow of the ship looking down the river, a most of the crew and soldiers were already asleep. Darrian look at the stars and a moon that glowed high in the sky. Still, he could not to believe what had happened to him.

_But you're here now. _Darrian sighed and straighten himself up. He could at least do his guard duty well. He walked quietly on deck, without boots his steps were quiet. He wondered for a moment whether he should have taken the battle ax instead of a sword. He knew how to use them both well.

He walked beside the helmsman, he was steering ship with experience moves, helmsman Jurik was about 40 years, and he had tied a black scarf around his head. He had been in this ship all his life. He knew the river very well, as he had gone back and forth most of his life, because of it he was on the helm tonight. The captain was confident on his skills, as well as all the others, the rest of river boats followed in the wake of them.  
Jurik didn't have Darrian accurate night vision, but his experience and knowledge of the river equalize the situation. They had spoken only a few times during the nights, both of them wanted to remain on good terms, so shifts went peacefully.  
"Did you see anything on the river."  
"Nothing, it seems peaceful." Darrian said.  
Jurik nodded slightly and turned the helm when the river made a small turn.  
Darrian stood a short distance from him looking forward the river. Suddenly, the further on the river he saw something dark.  
Darrian moved a little and to look ahead, it was so further away, but started to get closer.  
"Do you see something?" Jurik asked.  
"There is something in the water, not very large, it may be log or something like that." Darrian said and pointed the direction. Jurik grunted and turned the wheel a little so that the ship would pass next to it. Small timber would not be able to damage the ship, but it was better not to take the risk.

When thet got closer Darrian saw that it was not a log or anything like that.  
"It's a shemlen ... human, male." Darrian said. Jurik cursed, Darrian went to the edge to see better. Shemlen was dead and now drifting with the flow. At that moment, the moon came out from behind the clouds and Jurik also saw the body.

"The river requires sacrifice, will Andraste give a rest to the dead." Jurik said faintly. They could not stop, and soon the body went pass them and slipped into the darkness.

Darrian walked beside Jurik.  
"It was not drowned, I saw that it had a arrow on his back." Darrian said quietly.  
"I could be be a river pirate's doing now that the soldiers are in Ostagar, some bandits and thieves are getting brave." Jurik said, and spat.  
"Those scum don't bother soldiers, but the travelers and the refugees are at risk. I hope you win the battle against darkspawn so soldiers can get back to maintain order and to catch the outlaws. "

Darrian just nodded.

_I wonder how would the Denerim arl would react when he would return from the war and would find out that his son and his palace guard's have died in the hands of elf._  
Darrian just had to hope that Duncan spoke to the king, and this would prevent the worst.

After a while, Darrian noticed a tower over the trees and began seen the distant lights. He tell that to Jurik.  
"The destination is approaching, go to wake the boys so we can get this old lady onto the dock."  
Darrian went to awaken a few of the crew members, part of them cursed when he did wake them, most of them just nodded and stood up.  
Darrian walked back next helm.  
"You should try to get some sleep warden, you are up early." Jurik said.  
Darrian turned and left to go towards cabin. They were approaching the docks, he could see the lights clearer.  
Darrian decided to go straight to bed, the crew didn't need any help to get ship on the dock. And next morning he had to be awake during to days.

He went to his cabin quietly, trying not to wake warden, but when he was taking his clothes off he saw that the warden eyes were open.  
"We're almost there."  
Duncan nodded and closed his eyes. Darrian went to his hammock and closed his eyes. He heard how the crew moved on the deck and began to prepare for the docking. He had fallen asleep before it happened.

Knock on the door woke Darrian.  
"Warden." Voice come from the door. "The morning has come."  
Duncan rose from his bed and went to the door. He held a dagger behind his back, when the door opened. At the door stood a young dark-haired soldier who straighten up when Duncan opened the door.  
"Warden, I was told to wake you up."  
"Thank you, is there a change get a breakfast nearby?"  
"Yes, the port has several field kitchen, the soldiers are soon there too, so you might want to hurry." The soldier said quickly.

They dressed quickly and ate breakfast in the harbor. Breakfast was soup made of fish and vegetables and some bread. Darrian had little time to look around when horses were brought to them and they left. Harbour was just a small village with a few wooden building and many tents for soldiers. Only the harbor, the old tower and associated building were of stone. It was just rallying point, most of the people there was the soldiers who were to continue a journey to the Ostagar.

Soon they were on the road again, Darrian noticed the road was just a dirt road. He pointed this out to Duncan, who said that it would join the old empire highway later.  
After a few days of riding it happened and their began to go faster.

The road was also other traffic on the way, they came across with marching soldiers and supply wagon that went in the same direction. King's order had been answer and they did see several soldiers units that went south.

They were left behind soon as Duncan had to maintain a rapid pace. From the south came to other people, refugees from the villages that were close to the wilderness, Chasind, wild people who lived in the wilderness, who now fled to a larger threat. Darrian had heard the soldiers talking about wild people, they did not like the situation. Some of the soldiers had fought in the past against Chasind, now they had to give them shelter. But this kind of talk has been low, the soldiers were more concerned about the darkspawn. They were soon have to face something they had heard only stories. Usually in those what were used scare the children.

Duncan maintained a fast pace and so they didn't much time to talk. A few accommodation for the night had been built next to road. Darrian noticed that Duncan stared ever closer to the south in the evening before they went to sleep, gaze had something more sinister. Darrian decided not to disturbed the gray warden, perhaps answers and rest would come later.  
They moved deeper into the desert, the trees began to be large, and the forest began to be untouched. Trees began to compete height and size with alienages Vhenadahl-tree.

However, one evening, he saw something above the tree tops against the night sky. Duncan saw his gaze.  
"Ostagar." He said briefly.

The next day they were there, they came to an open field, trees were cut not long ago. Wooden fence was built on the ruins, part of the collapsed stone wall was put in place. Darrian saw soldiers patrolling on the wall and on the large towers that were still intact.  
They rode through the gate, Darrian saw a lot of soldiers and workers moving in different directions. Duncan rode towards the building which was next to the paddock. Next to it, he stopped and landed from his horse.  
"Take care of horses, we no longer need them." He said to approaching the stable boys, both of them were elves.

Darrian came downfrom the saddle and gave his weary steed to elves and looked tall towers that dominated the whole vast area of tthe environment. Duncan went forward with determined steps.

_I'm here now, you are going to war against the blight and these darkspawn._

Darrian straighten up and went after Duncan.


End file.
